Retratos de uma Obsessão 2
by Diego Potter
Summary: Continuação da fan fic de mesmo nome. Após ter se passado muito tempo desde as tragédias, nossos heróis tem dias confortáveis em paz. Será que esses dias irão durar? Descubra!
1. Retratos de uma Obsessão 2

**Retratos de uma Obsessão 2**

**Por:** _Diego Potter_

**Obsessão** do latim _obsessione_ - **Idéia fixa **e pertubadora.

**Obsessor** do latim _obsessore_ – Espírito inferior, agente eventual ou cármico da **obsessão**, encarnado ou desencarnado que, em ação irrefletida ou premeditada, domina, persegue, assedia ou importuna, em virtude da sintonia moral estabelecida. Sinônimo de **Obsidiante**.

**Obsidiar** do latim _obsidiare_ – Ato ou efeito de importunar, incomodar, perturbar, molestar. Sinônimo de Obsedar.

A **obsessão** é a ação persistente que um mau espírito exerce sobre um indivíduo, e esse indivíduo pode ser **você.**

Com carinho para os amigos de dias chuvosos.

Obrigado por tudo, amo vocês.

Essa fan-fic é a continuação de **Retratos de uma Obsessão**, a qual pode ser lida aqui: /s/3229791/1/RetratosdeumaObsesso


	2. O Início

CAPÍTULO 1 - O início

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O início**

A casa dos Potter estava fechada e visivelmente vazia. Todos os moradores dali estavam dormindo aquela hora, pois haviam acabado de chegar de uma viagem aos Estados Unidos. Eles não sabiam que algumas horas antes desse doce momento de descanso, Luna havia saído do St.Mungus. Ela já fora motivo de preocupação e pesadelos para eles um dia. Hermione sabia bem disso, ela partilhou, entre a vida e a morte, o desabafo da loira antes de conseguir que ela ficasse bem. Ela nesse instante estava em sua casa esperando Rony chegar do passeio com as crianças. Hermione pensa o quanto estava feliz agora. Casou-se com Rony Weasley, tivera dois lindos filhos e morava em uma grande - e bonita - casa.

-Incêndio - Disse ela com a varinha apontada para a lareira que pegou fogo em pouco tempo.

Ela fora até uma poltrona na sala de estar e se jogara. Tivera um dia extremamente estressante. O ministério estava de ponta cabeça desde a subida de um novo bruxo das trevas ao poder, Bellarix Lestrange tentava com todas as forças continuar o que seu senhor tinha feito até hoje, e estava conseguindo. Três vilarejos bruxos estavam totalmente destruídos, muitas famílias perderam um ente querido, e bebês recém-nascidos estavam ficando órfãos antes mesmo de saber o verdadeiro significado da palavra 'pais'. Hermione jogou os fios de cabelos que insistiam em cair em seu rosto e apanhara o Profeta Matinal na mesinha central, percorreu os olhos por todas as notícias, não havia nada de bom apenas tristeza e desgraças.

-Por Merlim, quando tudo isso vai acabar?-Disse ela jogando o jornal de volta a mesa. Ele caíra de ponta cabeça espalhando algumas páginas pelo chão da sala. Hermione já ia pegando a varinha para arrumara-las quando uma pequena nota no jornal chamou a sua atenção:

_"__**Lovegood volta as ruas**__"__  
__Luna Lovegood, que fora dada como louca, está de volta as ruas totalmente reestabilizada._

Era apenas isso que dizia o jornal. Hermione ficou perplexa, ela já havia visto essa noticia, mas a cinco anos atrás. Ela analisou atentamente aquela página e consultou o cabeçalho. Aquela página era antiga, mas como fora parar dentro do jornal daquele dia?

Um barulho de algo caindo veio do andar de cima, Hermione se assustou e jogou o jornal para a mesa e segurou a varinha em posição de ataque.

-Quem está ai?-Perguntou ela indo para o pé da escada. Chegando lá arriscou algumas espiadas olhando para cima.

Não houve resposta apenas o bater da porta do armário. Hermione subiu lentamente os primeiros cinco degraus com os ouvidos apurados, alguém estava lá em cima.

-Eu não estou sozinha aqui, seja quem for é melhor sair daqui! Você não sabe com quem está mexendo!-Gritou Hermione.

Mais um barulho foi ouvido lá em cima. Hermione se moveu quietamente, agora mais assustada do que nunca.

-Não! É você que não sabe com quem está mexendo!-Disse uma voz nervosamente lá em cima. Uma voz roca, fria. Sem sentimento.


	3. Pesadelos Reais

CAPÍTULO 1 - O início

**CAPÍTULO 2 - PESADELOS REAIS**

O barulho da campainha entrara nos tímpanos de Harry. Era a décima primeira vez seguida que ela era ignorantemente disparada. O rapaz de olhos verdes pegara os óculos e colocara um roupão por cima de seu corpo com roupa de baixo. Fora demoradamente até a porta, que ficava na sala de estar- e se esquecendo de todas as regras básicas do Ministério da magia - "Nunca abra uma porta sem antes verificar quem está lá fora e fazer uma pergunta que somente a pessoa saiba a resposta" - ele abrira rapidamente a porta.

-Boa noite Sr.Potter, desculpe incomoda-lo -Disse um senhor inteiro de preto e cabelos grisalhos. Harry o reconheceu na hora, ele era Justin Kelvis.

Justin tinha o pior trabalho de todo o Ministério da Magia. Ele era encarregado de dizer aos parentes das vitimas mortas em combates o que havia ocorrido. Harry estava pálido e já não sentia mais o sono de antes, estava muito bem acordado. Se Justin veio visitai-lo só significava uma coisa, alguém que ele conhecia havia morrido.

-Justin, o que você faz aqui?-Perguntou Harry esquecendo toda a educação.

Draco Malfoy estava sentado ao lado da lareira lendo o jornal matinal do dia, era tarde para isso, mas ele não estava nem um pouco com sono. Diego já estava dormindo a mais ou menos duas horas. Draco se perdia em pensamentos de que em pouco tempo, um ano mais precisamente, seu filho iria para Hogwarts. Seu único filho com seu grande amor, Gina Weasley. Mesmo se passando muitos anos após a morte dela, ele ainda não se recompora totalmente. Quase não via os novos amigos e nunca mais saiu com alguém. Um choro alto ecoou por toda a casa. Draco correu rapidamente até o quarto do garoto e o encontrou sentado na cama com os olhos aquosos.

-Ohh, o que houve?-Disse Draco pegando o garoto no colo e passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos dele.

-Pesadelo -Disse o garoto entre os soluços.

-Ah -Disse Draco tentando não sorrir-Eu já lhe disse que não existem Trasgos montanheses em casa. Enquanto eu estiver aqui nada vai acontecer com você, tá bom?-Disse beijando a testa do garoto e colocando-o na cama novamente.

O loiro dera a volta na cama e arrumara o edredom por cima do menino que ainda olhava medrosamente para ele.

-Não foi com trasgos - Disse o garoto sem fechar os olhos.

-Ah é? Foi o que dessa vez então?-Perguntou

-Uma moça.

Draco sorriu.

-Uma moça não é pesadelo. Ela era bonita?-Perguntou Draco tentando animar o menino

-Era, tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e sardas... mas... mas... ela é muito má!-Disse decidido cada vez mais assustado- ela estava com uma faca e ela...-Parou o menino e começou a chorar novamente.-.. ela te matou.

Draco olhou atentamente para o garoto, ele ficou mais pálido do que já era e sentou-se do lado da cama do garoto.

-Olha, nada vai acontecer comigo, estou aqui, sempre estarei.

-Fica comigo mais um pouco?

-Claro-Disse sorrindo tentando passar segurança para o menino - chega pra lá-Disse deitando ao lado do menino.


	4. Caminhadas Noturnas

CAPÍTULO 1 - O início

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Caminhadas noturnas**

Os McCoy eram uma família tradicionalmente bruxa da Holanda, eles haviam se mudado a pouco para Londres, onde a matriarca da família, Margareth, havia arrumado um emprego na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. O ano letivo já havia começado e a entusiasmada professora fora totalmente arrumada para a estação de King Cross, assim como todos os novos alunos. Lá conheceu pessoas maravilhosas, como o magnífico quinto anista lufano Hermano Luffleton, que vinha da Argentina. Enquanto a mãe ensinava em Hogwarts, suas filhas Helena e Juliana ficam sozinhas em casa.

-Onde esteve?-Perguntou Helena para Juliana que acabara de entrar pela porta da sala de estar.

-Ah, olá mamãe. Não enche vai Helena.-Respondeu a irmã mais nova subindo para o seu quarto.

-Mamãe vai ficar sabendo disso July!-Gritou Helena lá debaixo.

Juliana entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta.

-Como se ela se importasse-Falou sozinha no quarto- As últimas cartas dela a única coisa que ela sabe falar é sobre aqueles malditos alunos. Mas tudo bem, um dia ela vai sair de lá. Todos os últimos professores de Defesa contras as artes das trevas em Hogwarts duraram apenas um ano. É, terei que agüentar apenas um ano, nessa casa mofada, sem meu emprego e sem meus amigos.-Finalizou se jogando na cama.

Luly Heymon estava andando pelas ruas de Londres. Olhava todas as vitrines das lojas atentamente com seus olhos azuis claros. Já era tarde, apenas algumas lojas 24hrs estavam abertas, mas ela gostava assim, da frieza, do vento e do silêncio que tinha a noite de Londres. Parou em frente uma loja de artefatos místicos, incensos e algumas porcelanas mal feitas retratando as bruxas, com narizes enormes e com a conhecia velha - e grande - verruga na ponta. Ela riu, será que alguém acreditaria se ela falasse que ela era uma bruxa? Afinal ela era linda. Tinha uma estatura alta, cabelos longos e castanhos escuros até a cintura, e uma elegância natural. Era bem branca, quase pálida, além da beleza exterior, ela tinha um carisma e uma simpatia inconfundível.

-Senhora, senhora.-Chamava um guarda.

Luly que estava caída em pensamentos virou-se lentamente até ficar a frente do policial.

-Senhorita-Respondeu abrindo um pequeno sorriso.-Senhorita Heymon

-Está tudo bem por aqui?

-Sim, porque não estaria?

-É tarde para uma jovem desprotegida andar por ai.

-Você se surpreenderia por saber o quanto as pessoas não estão indefesas hoje em dia. Principalmente jovens aparentemente desprotegidas. Mas obrigado por se preocupar, é bom saber que ainda existem guardas bons por ai.-Respondeu.

-Cuide-se.

-Você também -Disse ela acenando para o guarda e saindo andando do local sem prestar atenção onde ia. Apenas caminhava.


	5. A Ajuda de Hermione

CAPÍTULO 1 - O início

**Capítulo 4 - A ajuda de Hermione**

-Eu vou perguntar pela última vez, quem está ai?-Disse ela tremendo segurando a varinha no alto.

Ela olhou para o alto da escada e vislumbrou o que menos queria, a ponta prateada de uma faca. Era uma grande afiada faca. Hermione sabia que uma varinha poderia ser mais ágil que a faca, muito mais, mas o simples fato de ser ameaçada em sua própria casa por algo que ela não conseguia ver, era realmente horrível.

Luly passava a frente da casa de uma velha amiga, Hermione Granger. Fora lá que ela morava com seu noivo, Rony Weasley, ela tinha certeza disso, afinal trabalharam tanto tempo juntos. Ela fora até a porta da frente e bateu duas vezes na porta esperando resposta.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer olhava para cima da escada, onde a faca lentamente ia saindo a porta da sala de estar, onde alguém insistia em bater. Ela hesitou um minuto mas correu tentando alcançar a porta de estar. A pessoa que segurava a faca pulou nas costas de Hermione fazendo-a cair no chão e sua varinha ir metros mais longe.

-Socorro! Tem alguém aqui! Socorro!-Gritou Hermione.

O encapuzado pegara a faca e colocara na garganta de Hermione. A moça gelou. Se gritasse morreria mais rápido, e se ficasse quieta morreria lentamente.

Luly ao ouvir o berro da amiga retirou a varinha da bolsa e explodiu a porta, abrindo passagem para ela. A casa estava vazia. Não havia ninguém na sala de estar, Luly olhou para baixo e viu gotas de sangue pingados no carpete indo escadaria acima. A moça não pensou duas vezes, correu para cima com a varinha em punho. O longo corredor da casa estava totalmente escuro, as portas que davam entrada aos quartos estavam aberta, o que facilitaria um ataque surpresa.

-Lumus!-Ordenou e da ponta de sua varinha saiu um feche de luz.

Ela andou lentamente até a primeira porta, vislumbrou o corpo de Hermione jogado em uma cama. Correra até a amiga.

-Não, não. Hermione, por favor não.-Disse ela consultando o pulso da moça, estava viva.

A mesma coisa que atacara Hermione agora pulara para cima Luly. Ambos travavam uma batalha pelo chão. O Assassino com uma faca, Luly apenas com as mãos impedindo a lâmina de atravessar sua garganta. Ela conseguira bater o corpo do assassino na cabeceira, o que o atordoou. Luly aproveitando a brecha se levantou e começou a correr em direção a sua varinha, mas antes de chegar ao seu destino, o encapuzado segurou o pé da moça, fazendo a cair de boca no chão.

-Você não vai ficar viva para poder contar essa história!-Disse a voz fria por debaixo do capuz se recompondo da caída e indo para cima da moça com a faca.

Luly esticara a sua mão direita em sinal de parada a frente do rosto do assassino, tentou se concentrar ao máximo que podia. Ela então falou:

-Hocus Pocus, Totous talontus,rade celerita jubes -Falou três vezes seguidas, cada vez com mais força.

Uma névoa roxa se formou da palma mão dela e acertou o peito do assassino jogando o para longe. Luly se levantou totalmente atordoada com tudo aquilo, uma magia antiga sem varinha requeria um poder extremamente alto, coisa que nem ela mesmo tinha ainda. O encapuzado foi até a janela e antes de pular olhou para a garota caída.

-Eu voltarei - E se jogou da janela.


	6. Achados e Perdidos

Capítulo 5 - Achados e Perdidos

**Capítulo 5 - Achados e Perdidos**

Luly ainda estava totalmente atordoada quando ouviu passos rápidos lá embaixo, não queria ser pega ali, não poderia ser pega. Não depois de tudo que ela já tinha feito até ali, ninguém poderia vê-la, ninguém. Ela se aproximou da janela pensando em pular, igual o encapuzado tinha feito, mas quando olhou para baixo desistiu de tal loucura. Era realmente alto, a queda livre de tal altura a levaria a morte certeira.

-Parada!-Disse uma voz atrás dela.

Luly virou-se lentamente até para de frente ao ruivo Rony Weasley com a varinha em punho, com um ar realmente assustado, olhando dela para Hermione, de Hermione para ela.

-Rony ela está bem, eu..

-Como você me conhece? Você estava aqui, sem ninguém e a minha mulher aparece jogada na cama, inconsciente, sangrando e você quer que eu acredite em o que?-Disse o ruivo chegando mais perto

Luly segurou na borda da janela para não cair, uma lufada de vento frio entrava pela janela, algo que sem ela saber o real porque, lhe dava uma tontura imensa.

-Você é.. você.. Luly Heymon!-Disse Rony com um certo pavor na voz ainda deixando a varinha apontada para o rosto pálido da bela jovem.

-Harry querido, o que houve?-Perguntou Thais, sua mulher, descendo as escadas de roupão vermelho e pantufas brancas.

-Sra. Potter, desculpe incomoda-lo a essa hora da noite.-Disparou Justin.

-Ora Justin, sabe que não incomoda. Por favor, entre.-Disse com um sorriso jovial para o velho senhor.

-Vejo que o jornal matinal já chegou, importa-se se eu dar uma olhada?-Perguntou Justin apontando para o jornal deixado em cima da mesa.

-Claro que não, fique a vontade Justin. Harry, querido, leve Justin até a sala de estar, vou preparar alguma coisa para nós -Disse indo para a cozinha.

-Olhe! Você viu? Emma Friston! Já era de se esperar ela aparecer no Profeta, ela tão jovem, bela e ainda por cima rica! Ninguém fala outra coisa no ministério a não ser na grande fortuna que ela herdou do falecido avô. Olhe só o que diz aqui, ela está terminando a decoração da nova mansão bruxa e faz questão de convidar cada bruxo importante desse mundo. Infelizmente eu não estarei entre eles, não é mesmo? Mas você, ah você sim, o jovem Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu e aquele-que-matou aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado. Certamente será convidado!-Disse tudo de uma vez mostrando a grande foto no profeta, onde estava uma moça alta e loira em frente a uma grande construção com pilares duplas de estatuas de Merlin no corredor da entrada.

-Kelvis, chega de enrolação, o que lhe trás aqui? O que houve?-Perguntou Harry que não tinha nem ao menos uma fresta de cor em seu rosto.

-Harry, acalme-se, sim? Tome Justin, pegue esse chá. Fui eu mesma que fiz, os elfos estão de férias na Romênia.

-Obrigado senhora.-Disse pegando a xícara e bebericando o chá- Ótimo!

-Obrigada, agora sim Justin, me diga. No que podemos ser úteis a você?-Disse virando-se para o velho após uma olhada furiosa do marido.

-Sim, infelizmente encontramos um corpo em um porão de uma casa trouxa abandonada. Na verdade o ministério tem provas o bastante para entender como uma exterminação de moradores para usar a casa como portador de tal corpo. Bem, fomos chegar a ficha da moça morta- o coração de Harry gelou, seria Hermione?- e constatamos que as únicas duas pessoas que constavam na lista de tragédias dela eram Gina Weasley, que por motivos óbvios não pode ser avisada, e Harry Potter.

-Pare com isso Justin! me fale logo, quem moreu? -Perguntou Harry com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Harry! Homens viu, não sabem ter calma no momento que precisam. Justin, quem era?-Virou-se para o homem. Thais estava com um rosto lívido, parecia sem preocupação nenhuma, estranho ao ver que se tratava de um assunto tão delicado.

-Luna Lovegood. Ela foi achada, segundo analises, ela estaria mais ou menos uma semana lá dentro antes do corpo ser encontrado.


	7. Suicídio

Capítulo 6 - Sacrifício

**Capítulo 6 - Sacrifício**

-Mamãe, está tudo bem?

-Sim, sim. Tudo bem querido. Eu ainda vou em orgulhar de você, um dia.

-Obrigado mamãe, boa noite -Disse o garoto virando-se na cama.

-Durma bem, filhinho -Disse se levantando e saindo do quarto do garoto, sem antes dar uma última olhada para o filho e mandar um beijo de longe.

Enquanto isso em outro lar, não muito longe dali, se encontrava uma senhora extremamente apavorada em sua casa. Ela era bruxa, tinha grandes olhos verdes vivos e era viúva, seu marido foi encontrado morto e dado como suicídio a poucas semanas atrás, mas ela sabia que isso não era verdade, sabia que a próxima seria ela, sabia que ela não estava segura lá, mas não iria deixar seu filho pagar por isso. Ela sabia que o que quer que fosse que viria lhe matar, não teria pena em poupar seu pequeno filho. Tremendo ela se encaminhou até a cozinha, pegou algumas coisas na geladeira e com dificuldade vez alguns lanches, que foram rapidamente embrulhados em guardanapos e amarrados em um pano de prato. A mala já estava pronta, faltava pouco. Ela tinha pouco tempo, tinha que correr, mas e se não chegasse a tempo?

-Mamãe, onde estamos indo?-Perguntou Edward Cliffton, um menino loiro de lindos olhos verdes.

-Você vai ficar bem. Estamos em um jogo. Você gosta de jogo, não é mesmo?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas nada. Escute, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde, eu vou me esconder, mas na nossa casa não vale o.k.? Não pode entrar em casa até me achar, nem mesmo se estiver cansado ou para pegar algo, em casa não vale.-Disse ela sorrindo passando segurança para o pequeno garoto.

-Tá legal -Disse o menino indo para um canto começar a contar enquanto a mãe se escondia.

-Não, não vai ser aqui, vamos mais três quarteirões para frente, tem que ser bem longe de casa -Disse a mulher puxando o garoto e correndo com ele.-Tudo bem. Primeiro de tudo quero que você saiba que a mamãe te ama muito e que tudo que ela fez foi para o seu bem, você sabe disso, não sabe?

-Aham, eu sei. Também te amo mamãe.

A mulher começou a chorar, passou a mão pelos cabelos e abraçou o filho fortemente.

-Porque está chorando mamãe?

-De felicidade. Porque você é o melhor filho que uma mãe pode ter-Disse soltando o menino- Agora pegue isso, entregue essa carta para quem perguntar o que você está fazendo sozinho essa hora, mas alguém que seja gentil. Ela diz que você pode ficar na rua até que um amigo da mamãe o chame para dentro de casa, está bem?-Disse ela entregando a carta para o menino.

-Tudo bem mamãe.

-Vamos começar então -Disse a mãe do menino sorrindo para ele, enquanto a criança contava alto " 1, 2, 3.." a senhora corria chorando pelas ruas rezando para que seu filho ficasse bem, ela estava abandonando-o, mas para o seu próprio bem.

Ela correu de volta para a sua casa e fechou toda ela. Revirou todos os móveis para tampar as janelas e as portas, ficou parada de frente para a porta da sala com a varinha no punho, pronto para o que quer que viesse.

-... vamos brincar de esconde esconde?-Falou uma voz fria as costas da mulher enquanto encostava a faca no pescoço dela.

-Seu monstro!-Disse ela com um movimento rápido jogando o encapuzado para frente-Expelliarmus!-Disse fazendo a faca dele voar pelo ar e cair abaixo de um dos sofás que estava encostado na porta.

-Maldita!-Disse a voz sem sentimento colocando a mão nas vestes negras e retirando uma varinha dali.

-Você vai querer duelar comigo?

-Não, eu vou querer matar você.

-Querer não é poder.

-HAHAHA- Ecoou a risada sem emoção pela sala- você vai se surpreender com o meu poder.

Jatos de feitiços voavam por todos os lados da sala, quebrando estantes e fazendo mantimentos espalhar pelo chão, inclusive uma lata de pasta de amendoim no centro da sala.

-Impedimenta!-Disse a voz rouca duas vezes seguidamente fazendo um feitiço ser rebatido pela senhora, e outro atingir a senhora no peito derrubando-a. Ele foi até lá e ficou olhando para baixo, o resto medroso e suado da senhora Morgana Cliffton

-Sabe-continuo a voz fria apontando a varinha para o pescoço da senhora- não foi tão divertido quanto matar seu marido... fazer ele suplicar pela vida dele enquanto sangrava aos poucos, realmente maravilhoso.

-Porque? Porque?-Disse ela chorando alto enquanto apalpava o chão a procura de sua varinha.

-Já ouviu a expressão "nunca cuspa para cima, pois ele cai na testa"? Ou coisa assim, afinal, nunca fui fã dessas frases trouxas..-Completou.

-Não!!-Disse ela pulando para frente do encapuzado e rolaram ao chão. Ele consegui se desvincular dos braços dela e saiu correndo na direção oposta, agora sem varinha.

Morgana correu também, mas não viu a pasta de amendoim espalhada pelo chão, ela foi escorregando até a frente do encapuzado, que virou com a faca recém achada em direção a moça que tentava inutilmente parar de escorregar. Ela foi de frente a faca, e viu sua morte chegar aos poucos, a faca penetrou no peito da mulher que abriu a boca em um misto de espasmo de dor e horror. O sangue vermelho se misturava com as vestes brancas e pingavam no assoalho. Antes de morrer, o encapuzado chegou perto da senhora que gemia de dor no chão, e falou baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Pode deixar, que eu cuidarei do Edward tão bem quanto o seu marido!-Disse fazendo a senhora arregalar os olhos antes de morrer.


	8. A Estrela Negra

Capítulo 7 - A estrela Negra

**Capítulo 7 - A estrela Negra**

-Sim, eu sou Luly Heymon-Disse a garota ainda tonta.

-Você.. o que.. aqui.. o que você fez com Hermione?!-Perguntou Rony finalmente

-Papai o que..-Disse um menino ruivo entrando no quarto.

-James, volte para a sala, agora!

-Luly!-Disse o garoto indo correndo ao encontro da moça e abraçando-a.

-Mas.. o que..? da onde? Explique-se!-Ordenou Rony abobado com a cena, seu filho estava abraçado com Luly Heymon? Só poderia ser um sonho.

-Eu conheço Hermione. Trabalhei com ela anteriormente, conheço seus filhos e conheço você, de nome pelo menos. Hermione achava que de alguma forma você não aceitaria a nossa amizade, mas ela disse que após tudo acabar ela contaria a você mas, no entanto, pelo visto, ela deve ter encontrado uma boa razão para não lhe contar.

-Tia Lu, vamos brincar? -Perguntou ruivinho

-Agora não dá querido. Porque você não desce para fazer companhia para os seus irmãos? Eu vou conversar com seu pai e depois eu desço, tá bom?-Disse sorrindo para o garoto.

-Está bom -Disse ele saindo correndo do quarto.

-Eu não sei o que pensar.. pois.. você é.. bem.. você sabe..

-Sim-Disse ela sorrindo ao ver o moço baixando a varinha- eu sou a estrela negra. Mas acredite em mim Rony, eu não fiz nada de mal a sua mulher. Eu sabia que você iria sair hoje, então passando por aqui pensei em falar com Hermione, mas no entanto tudo que encontrei foi uma casa fechada e depois de um tempo pedidos de socorro. Entrei correndo e encontrei um rastro de sangue que vinha até aqui. Bem, o resto você já sabe-Disse ela mostrando Hermione com a mão.- Rony entenda, eu não posso ficar aqui. Em pouco tempo aurores estarão chegando! Por favor, pense no que Hermione faria!

Rony hesitou um pouco, ouviu passos apresados lá embaixo, certamente os aurores haviam chegado na casa, era a hora, teria que decidir.

-Tome, tem um carro do ministério na rua ao lado. Se você sair pelo telhado, que tem acesso do nosso sótão, você chegara nele em breve.-Disse estendendo uma chave para a moça

-Obrigado -Sussurou ela saindo do quarto em direção ao sótão.

Rony sentou-se a beira da cama de Hermione, pegou as mãos sujas de sangue dela e apertara contra as suas, grossas lagrimas correram pelo seu rosto. Porque Hermione? Porque?

-Está tudo bem ai em cima?-Gritou um auror lá de baixo.

-Sim-Respondeu Rony enxugando as lagrimas.-Ela está aqui, tragam curandeiros.

-Justin, você tem certeza do que está falando? Luna Lovegood morreu?-Perguntou Harry que tinha a estranha sensação de estar feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

-Toda Potter, tenho toda a certeza. Infelizmente isso aconteceu mesmo.-Disse ele levando a xícara até a boca novamente -Mas é a vida não é mesmo? Preciso que você vá reconhecer o corpo e assinar que foi avisado.-Disse se levantando.

-Que merlim nos proteja!-Disse Thais retirando as xícaras da mesa e levando-as para a cozinha.

-Tudo bem, espere um pouco, vou trocar de roupa.-Disse Harry subindo rapidamente as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

-Seu filho não para de falar de uma tal de Lu estar aqui em cima, quem era?-Perguntou um dos aurores para Rony após terminar seu interrogatório.

-Lu? Não havia ninguém lá em cima além de Hermione e eu. Deve ser alguma amiga imaginária dele..-Respondeu Rony sem encarar o auror.

-hum.. tudo bem.-Disse o auror sem muita confiança.

-E então? Muito trabalho hoje?-Perguntou Rony decido a mudar de assunto.

-Já tivemos umas cinco batidas, nenhuma muito séria. Com exceção de uma.

-Porque com exceção de uma?

-Os cliffton, bem, você lembra deles não é? Aquele que o marido se suicidou..-Rony fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça- então, estivemos lá hoje após algumas chamadas falando claramente as descrições de um duelo. Mas não encontramos o par para o duelo, e sim Morgana Cliffton em sua cozinha, morta com uma faca no peito.

-Que horror, e já sabem o que houve? E Edward, o único filho deles?

-Bem, temos a mesma suspeita de suicídio, afinal, quem teia um duelo com pasta de amendoim? Mas ainda estamos investigando, Dumbledore acha que seria muito bom ver a fundo tudo isso. Edward sumiu, outra coisa arrepiante. Bem Ronald, temos que ir. Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você, é só ligar.

-Obrigado Robert-Respondeu Rony ao amigo antes de voltar para dentro da casa.


	9. A Carta

Capítulo 8 - A carta

**Capítulo 8 - A carta**

Edward Cliffton andava lentamente pelos lugares escuros daquele bairro:

-Mamãeeee, eu vou te achar!-Falava ele entre as risadas de um animado jogo, para ele pelo menos.

Ele olhara para os dois lados e vira alguma coisa se movimentando rápido atrás de um carro branco com iniciais do ministério da magia. Correu até lá

-BOO!-Gritou o menino e fizera a moça que estava parado lá ao lado o carro, tentando nervosamente abrir a porta, pular

-MENINO! O que você faz essa hora da noite na rua? E ainda por cima sozinho?-Disse a pálida moça.

-Eu estou jogando...-Disse o menino na maior sinceridade- Ahn, tome isso -Disse ele entregando a carta para a moça.

-O que é isso?

-Mamãe mandou entregar para alguém que eu achasse que era..

-Olha eu estou ocupada, ok?

-...confiável e gentil..-Disse o menino tristemente

Luly Heymon olhou para o garoto com uma certa pena, e novamente para o pergaminho com letras espessas e rápidas na capa.

-Tudo bem, deixe-me ver isso querido- Disse ela.

"_Querida( o) pessoa que ler esta carta,__  
__peço-lhes desculpa por estar interferindo na sua vida de tal forma.__  
__Se você recebeu essa carta, é que nessa altura eu já estarei morta, assassinada mais precisamente. Eu não sei quem está fazendo isso, mas fez com o meu marido e jurou voltar para nós pegar. Por isso Edward está na rua a essa hora da manhã. Ele não tem para onde ir, preferi o sacrificar a uma vida sem pai nem mãe, ao invés de saber que ele morreria da mesma forma que nós.__  
__Peço-lhe que por favor cuide de meu filho. Ele é um bom garoto, e sabe interpretar bem as pessoas, se você recebeu essa carta deve ser realmente uma ótima pessoa! Gostaria muito de conhecer você para agradece-la, mas isso não será possível...__  
__Peço mais uma coisa, uma única coisa.__  
__Nunca se esqueça de falar ao meu filho que eu o amo, que sempre o amei e que sempre vou amar.__  
__Muito obrigada, Morgana Cliffton._"

Luly gelou ao ler a carta. Ela não sabia o que fazer, agora além de estar tentando salvar sua vida da prisão por ser a temida Estrela negra, a mais sábia e poderosa ladra de toda a história bruxa, tinha ainda - sem querer - envolvimento com um assassino e um órfão.

-Tudo bem garoto, eu sou amigo da sua mãe. Você é..?

-Edward-Disse o menino animadamente - podemos ir para a casa agora então? Eu estou com frio e fome.

-Ahn.. bem.. o jogo ainda continua. Sua mãe teve que fazer uma longa viagem e pediu para eu cuidar de você enquanto isso. E ela mandou dizer também, que ela o ama muito, que sempre vai amar-Disse luly tentando conter as lagrimas- e que sempre o amou.

-Porque você está quase chorando?

-Porque você é o melhor filho que alguém pode ter-Respondeu olhando nos olhos do menino, uma dó daquele pequeno garoto indefeso crescia cada vez mais em seu peito.

-Foi isso que mamãe disse antes de sumir-Respondeu o garoto fazendo Luly não conseguir mais segurar as lagrimas.

-Tá, tudo bem-Disse ela enxugando as lagrimas - você sabe abrir isso?-Perguntou mostrando a chave do carro para ele.

-Claro!-Disse o menino indo do lado dela e colocando a chave no buraco e girando-a fazendo a porta abrir.

-Ahn então é para isso que serve o buraco!-Surpreendeu-se Luly- Tá vai para o outro banco, vamos para casa comer algo e dormir.

-Ehh!! Posso falar com a mamãe quando chegarmos lá?-Disse o menino pulando para frente.

-Não.. não pode-Disse ela começando a chorar novamente.-Ela está sem comunicação.

-Porque? O que ela está fazendo? Quando ela volta? Você a conhece de onde?

-Olha, pelo o que eu vi, você gosta de jogos, não é?-Disse ela ligando o carro e saindo com ele dali. Seria tao mais facil saber para que servia os buracos, pelo menos não teria que quebrar os vidros de todos os carros que ela roubava, agora seria muito mais fácil.

-Sim! vamos jogar algo?

-Sim. O jogo é assim, cada um pode conversar com o outro, mas não pode fazer perguntas sobre parente, quem fizer perde o jogo. Você não vai querer perder não é?-Perguntou esperançosa.

-Não. Mas eu não posso perguntar da mamãe.

-Não nem dela. Agora lembre-se Ed, já estamos jogando.


	10. Alucinações

Capítulo 9 - Alucinações

**Capítulo 9 - Alucinações**

Harry estava ah quase cinco horas na parte de cadáveres do St.Mungus. Já havia amanhecido a aquela altura do dia, ele se pensava como estaria sua mulher e seus filhos, mas a sua preocupação maior estava por vir, seria mesmo a Luna? Teriam mesmo como dormir em paz novamente?

-Potter, Harry. Por favor, me acompanhe-Disse uma jovem morena levando Harry até o local onde estava o cadáver de uma jovem.

-Vocês! Podem comer tudo!-Dizia Thais aos seus filhos enquanto pegava o profeta diário do bico da coruja recém chegada.

A porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou um alto e elegante ruivo.

-Tio Rony! Tio Rony!-Correu até ele Lilian, a filha mais nova de Harry.

-Oi!-Disse ele carregando a menina e levando-a de volta a cozinha.

-Rony, bom dia!

-Thais, tudo bem? O senhor ministro está?-Perguntou rindo.

-Tudo ótimo Rony. Bem, Harry, você sabe, trabalho.. trabalho e trabalho! E ainda agora isso. Foi acordado de madrugada para ir reconhecer um corpo.

-Credo, quem morreu?-Perguntou Rony pegando uma torrada de cima da mesa.

-Luna Lovegood.

-Minha nossa! Luna! Finalmente! Quer dizer.. isso é estranho.. ela morreu quando?

-Uma semana atrás, segundo o Justin.

-Mas...

-Mas o que? Rony, está tudo bem?-Perguntou Thais olhando fundo para o ruivo, mas o contato de seus olhares foi quebrado pelo chegar de outra coruja com um envelope prateado.

"_ Emma Friston tem o prazer em convidar o Sr. e Sra. Potter para a nossa a festa de inauguração da mansão enorme da mais nova milionária, Friston.___

_Sua presença é realmente importante para nós. Emma Friston agradece e a espera na recepção de sua mansão no dia 20 ás 22:00 horas em ponto!_"

-Convite de festa.. eu acho que nem vou. Pensando bem, vou sim!-Disse Thais pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevendo a confirmação.-Harry tem que sair um pouco.-Completou para o amigo ruivo.-Mas agora você não me escapa Rony, me conte tudo.

-Olha, não tem o que contar. Hermione foi atacada ontem, eu pensei que poderia ter algum envolvimento com.. hum.. a defunta. Mas se ela morreu...

-Meu Merlin! Rony, ela está bem?

-Está, está bem melhor no St.Mungus. Mas isso não é tudo. Quando eu cheguei lá, A estrela negra estava no quarto.

-Oh!-Disse Thais levando as mãos até a boca.

-Eu sei... por favor Thais, não conte nada sobre a estrela negra a ele. Eu tenho que ir. Adeus Li, Si.-Despediu-se Rony antes de aparartar.

-Sim, é ela -respondeu Harry sem ousar olhar uma segunda vez para o corpo já em decomposição de uma menina branca com cabelos ruivos e raízes loiras.

-Senhor, tenho que pedir que assine o formulário -Disse a enfermeira

-Claro -Disse assinando rapidamente o papel e saindo dali.

-Sr.ministro!-Disse uma velha bruxa agarrando Harry pelas vestes.-Muito obrigado por tudo! Desde que o sr. subiu ao poder o nosso mundo está melhor! Muito melhor!-Disse a mulher estranhamente contorcendo o rosto.

-O.. obrigado - gaguejou Harry desvinculando-se da mulher e andando para a saída.

-Mas vejo que a sombra da morte paira sobre você -Disse ela fazendo Harry se virar.

- O que a senhora disse?

-A sombra da morte. É obviamente distinguida sobre a sua cabeça. O senhor terá uma dolorosa e penosa morte, e isso não está longe de acontecer.

-Você é algum tipo de vidente?-Zombou Harry

-Não, sou somente um aviso -Disse a mulher mais uma vez estranhamente contorcendo o rosto.

-Senhor aqui está o outro formulário -Disse a enfermeira fazendo Harry se sobressaltar e virar para vê-la.

-Quem é ela?-Perguntou indicando a mão para trás.

-Ela?-Perguntou a enfermeira olhando para os lados.

-SIm el...-Disse Harry virando-se, mas não terminou a frase, a velha senhora havia desaparecido.-Mas ela estava aqui!

-Senhor, essa é uma ala fechada, para ela sair ou entrar teria que passar por mim, acredite, não houve visitas de mulheres aqui hoje. Está tudo bem? Senhor! Senhor o formulário!-Gritava a mulher tentando acompanhar os passos de Harry em direção a saída.


End file.
